Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre
by Nuit Sans Lune
Summary: Dans le dangereux engrenage du jeu de la séduction, une seule loi persiste : ne jamais tomber amoureux... Et quand des forces supérieures s'en mêlent, que cela va t'il donner ? Fic suspendue.
1. Magie Ancienne

**Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre ; Auteur : Nuit Sans Lune ; Romance/Adventure ; Rating R **

**Fic alternative. Hermione Granger est à la maison de Serdaigle et c'est une Sang Pur.**

_Bonjour à tous. Voici une nouvelle fiction (ha c'est horrible je ne peux pas m'en empêcher) même si je sais bien que je n'ai pas encore finie les deux autres **La malédiction des Darkflower** et **Les mille et une nuits.** D'ailleurs je me demande comment je vais faire pour réussir à les tenir à jour les trois en même temps. Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais pas de chaque fiction, c'est à dire qu'une semaine je mettrais un chapitre sur **Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre**, l'autre semaine sur **La malédiction des Darkflower** et l'autre d'après sur **Les mille et une nuits** puis de nouveau sur **Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre** etc… Voilà bref. J'espère que cette fiction, enfin du moins ce premier chapitre, va vous plaire ! Bisous à tous ! _

* * *

**Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 1 : Magie Ancienne**

Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent à Poudlard aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre, si bien qu'en moins de deux jours, toute l'école peut être au courant de la moindre gaffe commise par tel ou tel élève, ou bien quels sont les nouveaux couples etc.

Par exemple, les rumeurs actuelles relataient de faits étranges et inhabituels voir même improbables ou encore impossibles, c'est donc pour cela qu'on appelles ça des rumeurs. Des potins sur des choses non prouvées qui sont donc fausses. On racontait donc en ce moment, que Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, s'était amouraché du sévère professeur McGonnagall ; que le célèbre Harry Potter était le fils de Dumbledore ou encore que Pattenrond, le chat de la jeune Hermione Granger, filait le parfait amour avec Miss Teigne. Bref, on racontait donc n'importe quoi, mais le n'importe quoi plaît aux gens tant qu'il est original et peut alimenter les ragots pendant plus de deux semaines.

Mais ce que tous les élèves s'accordaient à approuver, même les filles les plus jalouses, était que Hermione Granger était bien la plus jolie fille et la plus douée de toute l'école. Cette sorcière aux longs cheveux bouclés bruns qui lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos et aux jolis yeux noisettes suscitait les plus grandes convoitises des garçons et faisait tout l'honneur de sa maison : Serdaigle. Non seulement elle était jolie et intelligente mais en plus elle savait se faire respecter car elle avait un fort caractère.

Pour ce qui est des rumeurs, Hermione s'en fichait ouvertement. Comme par exemple le jour où une fille de deuxième année de sa maison était venue lui apprendre une nouvelle :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » scandait la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en accourant vers la sorcière qui étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothèque.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'interpellée en relevant le nez de son livre.

« Il faut que je te raconte ce qu'on dit sur Sarah ! »

« Attends une minute. Avant de me dire quoi que ce soit sur ma meilleure amie, tu vas répondre à mes questions. D'accord ? »

« Heu… Ben oui si tu veux. » fit la blonde en haussant les épaules, signe d'incompréhension.

« Bien. Alors premièrement, est-ce que, ce que tu vas me dire est vrai ? » demanda Hermione.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas, moi je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est quelqu'un qui me l'as dit. »

« Ok. Ensuite, est-ce que, ce que tu vas me dire est gentil ou plutôt méchant sur mon amie ? » continua Hermione, calmement, en jouant avec sa plume.

« Ha non ! Sarah a très mal agie ! »

« Bon, ça commence mal, tu veux me dire du mal de mon amie et en plus c'est probablement faux. Troisième question, est-ce que, ce que tu vas me dire est utile ? »

La jeune fille blonde réfléchie puis secoua lentement la tête :

« En fait non ce n'est pas utile mais je pense que tu devrais le savoir c'est tout. »

« En fait, si je comprends bien, tu veux me dire du mal sur mon amie alors que ce que tu vas me dire est faux et qu'en plus c'est inutile. Pourquoi vouloir me le dire ? » termina Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui en faite tu as raison, oublie ça. » soupira la deuxième année en repartant hors de la bibliothèque, laissant Hermione revenir à ses devoirs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était montrer à quel point Hermione Granger était mature et réfléchie. Mais tout les élèves de Poudlard savent aussi bien que cette farouche brunette n'est pas une enfant sage, comme on pourrait le croire de sa maison Serdaigle.

Hermione Granger se maquille, pas trop mais suffisamment pour que ça se voit et la mette en valeur, elle ose des tenues sexy et décontractée les jours où il n'y a pas cours, et flirte ouvertement avec les garçons qu'elle trouve attirants. Car en réalité, l'une des principales occupations d'Hermione Granger, après ses cours, est de se faire remarquer par les garçons. Son cœur n'a jamais été amoureux et il aime se laisser vagabonder à tous ce qui l'attire. Si bien qu'Hermione aime plaire, se faire admirer et envier. Elle choisi les garçons qui lui plaisent en changeant régulièrement de partenaires car elle pense que l'amour à 16 ans se doit d'être volatile et libre.

Cependant c'est une personne de confiance et une amie exemplaire et elle à toujours le mot pour rire. Elle adore faire la fête et s'amuser, bien sûr, cela seulement une fois qu'elle a terminé ses devoirs.

Une chose que les professeurs de Poudlard admire chez cette jeune sorcière, c'est son incroyable potentiel magique. Hermione, à 16 ans, est capable de pratiquer la télékinésie sans aucun problème, de réaliser des petits sorts sans sa baguette et de plus en plus puissants avec l'âge si bien que dans quelques temps elle pourra se débarrasser définitivement de sa baguette. Une chose crainte par tous les élèves : une sorcière incroyablement puissante et dominatrice qui peux vous décocher un sort sans sa baguette et en le prononçant faiblement si bien que vous ne l'entendrez pas venir. Bref, Hermione Granger était LA fille de Poudlard que tous le monde respectait.

Tout le monde, sauf peut être LE garçon de Poudlard : Draco Malfoy. Un jeune homme fort séduisant au corps sculpté magnifiquement par le Quiddicht, aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux gris bleus incroyablement séducteur. Riche, beau, arrogant et convoité, il savait lui aussi se faire respecter et toutes les filles lui tombaient à ses pieds. On l'appelle le Play-Boy de Serpentard, sa maison. Mais ce garçon étant si populaire, il est inutile de vous le présenter car vous devez déjà le connaître. Alors pourquoi LA fille de Poudlard ne sortait pas avec LE garçon de Poudlard ? Quel couple parfait pourtant. Mais non, Hermione Granger s'obstine à narguer Draco en choisissant d'autres garçons. Pourtant Draco lui a déjà fait des avances mais la brunette prend, manifestement, un malin plaisir à lui tenir tête.

Alors de ce fait, Draco en fait de même.

Mais assez parler des couples qui pourraient se faire à Poudlard.

En ce mardi matin du mois de septembre, Hermione parlait avec vivacité à Sarah Féearânn, sa meilleure amie de Serdaigle, dans le train qui les menaient à Poudlard pour entamer leur sixième année d'étude de la Magie.

« T'imagines un peu si on m'avait forcé à être Préfète l'année dernière ? Quelle horreur ! Heureusement que j'ai piqué ma crise à Dumbledore ! Non mais Préfète, quelle idée ! » s'exclamait la brunette en rigolant.

« Ha oui je me souvient ! La tête que t'as faite quand ta reçu la lettre ! C'était trop drôle ! » renchérit Sarah.

Hermione épousseta sa mini jupe noire d'un revers de main avant de reprendre :

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Matt ? »

Sarah sourit malicieusement :

« Matt Morrings ? Mmmh, un très bon cru ! »

« Alors t'es de mon avis ! J'irais le voir demain pour lui faire une proposition ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Puis Hermione reprit sérieusement :

« Il paraît qu'on va avoir une nouvelle matière cette année. A ton avis ça va être quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Il ne nous on même pas fait acheter de livre pour cette nouvelle matière. » répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules et en repoussant ses longs cheveux dans son dos.

« J'espère que ce sera intéressant ! J'aimerais bien qu'il nous enseigne la Magie Ancienne, j'ai lue dans un livre que c'était une Magie très puissante mais difficile à manipuler. »

« Oui ou alors la Magie Noire. » proposa Sarah.

« Oui aussi, c'est une branche de la Magie que je voudrais connaître. »

Elles s'interrompirent quelques secondes pour regarder au travers de la vitre de leur compartiment.

« On est arrivées je crois. Vite, on s'habille ! » s'exclama Hermione en se débarrassant déjà de ses vêtements.

Une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux en uniforme elles saisirent leurs bagages et elles sortirent du train pour se retrouver dans la foule, à la recherche d'une diligence libre.

Sarah en repéra une, où deux élèves de deuxième année s'étaient réfugiés.

Elles laissèrent les bagages sur le quai près des autres bagages et montèrent s'installer dans la diligence.

« Ca m'embête de laisser Pattenrond au milieu des autres bagages. » dit Hermione en lançant un regard attristé à son chat.

« Il ne va pas se sauver, il est dans sa cage de voyage. » répondit Sarah.

« Oui mais quand même ! D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé qui est ce qui montait nos bagages dans nos chambres chaque année ? »

« Ca doit être les elfes de maison. Enfin je crois. »

Puis elles continuèrent leur voyage dans la diligence, qui s'était mise en route, dans le silence jusqu'à ce que celle ci s'arrête. Hermione sauta au dehors suivit de Sarah et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le château, illuminé dans la nuit.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, elles se firent interpellées d'un peu partout et eurent du mal à allé s'asseoir à leur table.

« Chaque année c'est la même chose, il faut toujours dire bonjour à tous le monde ! » rigola Hermione en prenant une mine faussement contrariée.

« J'espère que Hagrid ne va pas mettre trop de temps à traverser le lac et que la répartition va aller vite parce que j'ai faim. » marmonna Sarah en jetant des coups d'œils discrets à Matt Morrings, à la table des Gryffondor.

« Hey ! Tu vas pas me le piquer hein ! » s'amusa Hermione.

« De quoi ? Ton repas ? Sûrement pas ! » s'étonna Sarah.

« Mais non ! J'te parle de Matt, je vois bien les coups d'œils que tu lui jettent ! »

« Ho non t'inquiètes, je te le laisse… mais il est mignon quand même. Tiens, que penses tu de Clark Lossforg à Serpentard ? »

« Mmmh, un très bon cru aussi ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

« J'irais le voir demain aussi alors. » termina Sarah.

Sarah Féearânn était aussi une jolie sorcière, peut être moins qu'Hermione, mais jolie quand même. Elle avait des longs cheveux lisses noirs et brillants qui lui descendaient en dégradé jusqu'au milieu de son dos et des yeux légèrement en amande verts sombre.

Sarah et Hermione s'était bien trouvées et elles avaient les mêmes passes temps favoris.

McGonnagall arriva enfin avec le Choixpeau Magique sous le bras et la file des élèves de première année terrorisés derrière elle. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret au milieu de la Grande Salle et se tourna enfin vers les nouveaux qui s'étaient regroupés ensemble, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les attaquent. Minerva déplia son rouleau de parchemin et annonça avant de le lire :

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. C'est compris ? Bien. »

Puis elle reporta son regard sur son parchemin :

« Allings Clémence ! »

Une fille aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré s'avançant d'un pas chancelant vers le tabouret, s'y assis et pris fébrilement le Choixpeau qu'elle mis sur sa tête.

Après une courte pause, le Choixpeau s'écria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table des Gryffondor explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements tandis que Clémence la rejoignait, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca va être long, je le sens. J'ai faim, j'en ai mal au ventre ! » se lamenta Sarah.

« Allez courage. Et puis le Choixpeau ne nous a pas chanté de chanson cette année… » répondit Hermione tandis que Azark Paul était envoyé à Serpentard.

La répartition dura un peu plus d'une heure quand enfin Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son habituel discours de bienvenue, rétablissant d'un coup le silence parmis les élèves :

« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je suis heureux d'accueillir tant de nouveaux première année et de retrouver mes anciens élèves ! Je vous rappellerais que la Forêt Interdite est donc bien interdite et que Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, a rajouter 74 objets pour être exact, sur la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école et que cette liste est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Pour ce qui est du Quidditch, les entraînements pourront commencer dès le 1er octobre et cette année il y aura trois bals à Poudlard ! Le bal de Noël, d'Halloween et de Carnaval ! J'aimerais aussi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal Mademoiselle Lassarie qui est la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je voudrais également vous présenter Mr. Bilbmon qui vous enseignera une nouvelle matière cette année à partir des cinquième année : la Magie Ancienne. Maintenant je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! ».

Hermione étouffa un cri de joie en lançant un regard triomphant à Sarah comme pour lui dire : « Tu vois j'avais raison pour la Magie Ancienne ! ».

Dumbledore se rassis et des plats succulents apparurent sur les tables et les élèves se servirent aussitôt, des sourires gourmands sur les lèvres.

Tandis que le repas suivait son cours, toutes les filles ne parlaient plus que des trois bals qui allaient avoir lieu dans l'année.

« Tu paris combien que j'aurais plus de cinquante demande pour les bals cette année ? » demanda Hermione à Sarah entre deux bouchées de pommes de terre.

« Ca va, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent non ? » s'amusa Sarah en se resservant de viande en sauce.

« Aïe si ! Mince, je ne pourrais plus rentrer dans mes escarpins ! » répondit Hermione en imitant une voix aiguë et une mine tragique.

Sarah éclata de rire et elles continuèrent leur repas en parlant de choses et d'autres.

« Et c'est trop bien pour la Magie Ancienne ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'étudier cette matière ! » s'exclama de nouveau Hermione en narguant quelques quatrième année qui auraient bien aimés apprendre cette matière eux aussi.

« Oui ! J'espère qu'on l'aura demain ! » approuva Sarah, toute excitée.

Quand elles eurent finies leur repas et que tous les autres élèves aussi, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau :

« Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit ! Les Préfets sont priés de conduire les élèves de leur maison dans leurs dortoirs respectifs ! ».

Les élèves se levèrent de table non pas dans le silence et essayèrent de repérer la voix de leur Préfet qui s'égosillait pour les appeler.

Hermione et Sarah se dirigèrent vers le groupe des Serdaigle puis le suivirent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Quand elles furent enfin dans leur dortoir, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit moelleux en poussant un soupir de soulagement, bientôt imitée par Sarah qui en fit de même sur son propre lit.

« Ca fait du bien d'être revenue hein ? » dit Hermione.

« Ca tu l'as dit ! » renchérit Sarah qui s'était relevée pour farfouiller dans son sac qui avait été déposé au pied de son lit.

« On devrais commencer à ranger nos affaires dans les armoires non ? » proposa Hermione en se redressant.

« C'est que je suis en train de faire ! » répondit Sarah qui entreprenait déjà de placer une pile de vêtements dans son compartiment d'armoire.

Hermione farfouilla à son tour dans son sac et commença à ranger ses affaires elle aussi.

Quand toutes leurs affaires furent rangées, elles plièrent leurs sacs et les fourrèrent sous leurs lits pour qu'ils ne bouchent pas le passage.

« Bon, on devrais peut être se mettre en pyjama non ? » dit Sarah en se déshabillant.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se déshabilla à son tour et enfila sa nuisette bleue clair. Elle se glissa ensuite dans ses draps. Sarah, qui en avait fait de même, lui lança avant de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin :

« Allez, bonne nuit Mione ! »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. » répondit la brunette en tirant les rideaux à son tour.

Elles s'endormirent rapidement toutes les deux.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Sarah et Hermione étaient déjà passées à la douche, habillées en uniforme et maquillées, prêtes quoi. Leurs baguettes en poche elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il y avait peu de monde dans la Grande Salle car il était encore tôt.

Les deux amies prirent place à la table des Serdaigle qui était inoccupée pour l'instant et se servirent chacune un bol de céréales.

Tandis qu'elles mangeaient, de nombreux élèves remplirent peu à peu la Grande Salle si bien qu'au bout d'une demi heure elle était pleine.

Pendant qu'Hermione avalait sa dernière cuillère de céréales, on lui fit passer un paquet de papiers qu'elle saisie. En regardant de plus près elle s'aperçut que c'était les emplois du temps des sixième année de Serdaigle. Elle en pris deux et les fit passer à son tour. Elle en donna un à Sarah puis elle examina le sien.

« Ha, on commence par Métamorphose. Ho ! Tu as vu ? » s'exclama Sarah.

« Quoi ? Ha oui… C'est bizarre qu'ils n'ai pas fait de groupes cette année, d'habitude on était avec les Poufsouffle. Bah ! Tant mieux, on avancera plus vite dans les cours comme ça ! Ho, c'est pour tous les cours qu'on est juste Serdaigle ! C'est cool ! » répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et juste après Métamorphose on a Magie Ancienne c'est super ! »

« Ouais trop bien j'ai hâte d'y être ! » s'exclama Hermione, rayonnante.

Sarah approuva d'un signe de tête en repliant son emploi du temps qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

« Bon, on y va ? Le cours commence dans 10 minutes, autant y aller tout de suite. » proposa Sarah en se levant de table.

Hermione replia à son tour son emploi du temps qu'elle rangea elle aussi dans sa poche et se leva à la suite de Sarah.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de Métamorphose et attendirent contre le mur.

Quelques minutes après les autres élèves arrivèrent ainsi que le professeur McGonnagall qui les fit entrer dans la classe.

Hermione et Sarah se mirent au premier rang et attendirent tranquillement en discutant.

Minerva rétablit vite le silence pour commencer son cours :

« Bonjour à tous. Pour commencer cette année nous allons aujourd'hui essayer de métamorphoser un lapin nain en théière. Alors regardez tous le mouvement de la baguette… »

Le cours se poursuivit tranquillement, tous les élèves réussirent l'exercice, Hermione la première.

A la fin du cours, Sarah et Hermione se ruèrent presque vers la sortie car leur prochain cours était celui qu'elle attendaient avec impatiente : le cours de Magie Ancienne.

Elles arrivèrent quelque peu essoufflées devant la salle de classe du professeur Bilbmon. Elles étaient les premières mais rapidement les autres élèves arrivèrent en discutant frénétiquement. Apparemment, tous les élèves se demandaient se que pouvait être réellement la Magie Ancienne.

Le professeur Bilbmon arriva en souriant et les invita à entrer dans la salle. Hermione et Sarah se mirent une fois de plus au premier rang.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur prit la parole :

« Et bien tout d'abord, bonjour ! Je suis donc Mr. Bilbmon et j'enseigne la Magie Ancienne. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un peu cette branche de la Magie ? »

Hermione leva immédiatement la main sous le sourire bienveillant du professeur qui l'interrogea.

« La Magie Ancienne est une noble branche de la Magie. Ce n'est pas une Magie comme nous pratiquons d'habitude, dans cette Magie il faut faire preuve de concentration et de volonté car c'est une Magie très puissante et difficile à manipuler. On la réalise sans baguette et en psalmodiant des incantations avec des pentacles etc. Des signes magiques, en fait cette Magie est très proche de la Magie des Runes. » récita Hermione.

« C'est parfait ! 5 points pour Serdaigle. Comme l'a dit Miss Granger, la Magie Ancienne ne nécessite pas de baguette et donc pas de livre malgré qu'il existe des ouvrages traitant de ce sujet. Bien, nous allons aujourd'hui commencer simplement, je voudrais tester votre potentiel magique et votre concentration… »

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Vos avis seront appréciés dans une chtite review s'il vous plaît ! **_

_**Bisous,**_

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	2. L'Allée des Embrumes

**Bonjour à tous. Je vous poste donc le Chapitre 2 de Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre mais je suis déçue du pauvre nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues, aussi gentilles et adorables soit-elles. Oui car il y a 50 personnes qui m'ont mise dans leur liste Author Alert, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a au moins cinquante personnes qui suivent mes fictions et donc celle ci, enfin j'espère, et quasiment plus de la moitié ne review pas. Ok, je sais bien que ce n'est pas une obligation mais allez, ça ne prend vraiment pas beaucoup de temps et en plus, ça fait à coup sûr toujours plaisir, ça m'encourage à continuer et ça me montre si ma fic plaît ou pas. Allez s'il vous plaît ! Bon allez, réponses aux reviews et un très grand merci aux auteurs de ces reviews, vous êtes tous adorables !**

**Jorajho :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise aussi !

**Ti-Ni.Nani : **Et bien voici la suite vite vite comme tu dis ! Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !

**Bloodymelou :** Lol oui je suis en train d'écrire le 12ème chapitre de **La malédiction des Darkflower** en ce moment !

**lou biloute :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fais très plaisir !

**lilouthephoenix :** Ha ! Toi tu es toujours au rendez vous pour poster une chtite review sympathique ! Merci de suivre mes fictions, ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! T'inquiètes pas pour le Roi des Serpentard, il aura son rôle à jouer !

**dragonia :** Pour la suite de **Les mille et une nuits**, il va falloir attendre encore un peu mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle viendra bien ! Merci pour ta review.

**Lilithdevil :** Olala que de compliments arrête tu me fais rougir lol nan mais j'adore ça lol ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que mes fictions te plaisent autant ! Bisous !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Merci beaucoup ! Où est-ce que tu aurais préféré plus de description ?

**Et voilà encore un grand merci à vous tous, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 2 : L'Allée des Embrumes**

**Rappel : **« C'est parfait ! 5 points pour Serdaigle. Comme l'a dit Miss Granger, la Magie Ancienne ne nécessite pas de baguette et donc pas de livre malgré qu'il existe des ouvrages traitant de ce sujet. Bien, nous allons aujourd'hui commencer simplement, je voudrais tester votre potentiel magique et votre concentration… »

Hermione fit un clin d'œil complice à Sarah qui souriait légèrement. Le professeur Bilbmon demanda aux élèves de ranger leurs baguettes dans leurs sacs car ils devaient essayer de se concentrer uniquement sur leur « Magie Intérieure », comme il disait. Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence et attendirent les explications du professeur.

« J'ai déposé devant chaque élève un pétale de rose, sur chaque table. Fermez les yeux et essayez de visualiser ce pétale de rose dans votre esprit. Le but de l'exercice est de faire bouger légèrement le pétale avec la force de votre esprit, pour cela vous devez user de votre concentration. Je suis certain que vous n'y parviendrez pas dès la première fois voir même jamais car de telles capacités magiques ne s'acquièrent que très rarement et c'est un don unique. Ne soyez donc pas déçu si vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est que vous n'avez donc pas le don mais que vous êtes doués pour autre chose. Bien, allez y, fermez les yeux et visualiser le pétale. »

Hermione regarda son pétale d'un œil dubitatif. Il était très simple pour elle de l'envoyer promener à l'autre bout de la salle, c'était même un jeu d'enfant. La jeune Serdaigle chercha du regard un objet plus gros, digne de son potentiel magique. Elle repéra alors la chaise du bureau. Pour la déplacer il lui suffit de la fixer des yeux et, d'un mouvement de regard vers la droite, la faire valdinguer vers la droite donc, si bien qu'elle s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit sec.

Cela fit sursauter le professeur et les autres élèves, sauf Sarah qui s'amusait à souffler sur son pétale pour le faire bouger sans que le professeur ne s'en aperçoive.

« Qui… qui a fait ça ? » balbutia Bilbmon.

Hermione leva résolument la main.

Le professeur resta abasourdi et pria Hermione de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans le bureau du directeur. Lorsque le sage Dumbledore vit arriver Hermione et Mr. Bilbmon, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, quoique qu'il se doutait déjà du sujet de discussion qui amenait le professeur de Magie Ancienne.

« Monsieur le Directeur… Cette élève… Comment dire… elle… » balbutia Bilbmon, encore sous le choc.

« Je sais Grégoire, je sais. Hermione Granger est ma meilleure élève depuis maintenant six ans à Poudlard. En matière de télékinésie et de potentiel magique, miss Granger est au dessus de la moyenne des autres élèves et même de certains professeurs, elle a le don, oui. » expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton calme et posé.

« Si je peux me permettre, monsieur le Directeur et Mr. Bilbmon, j'ai déjà lu beaucoup de livres sur la Magie Ancienne et je connais déjà les rituels de bases. Et je sais les pratiquer avec réussite. » tenta Hermione.

Grégoire Bilbmon resta sans voix devant le regard amusé du vieux sorcier.

Hermione omit volontairement de révéler qu'elle connaissait également des rituels de hauts niveaux et dangereux.

« Bien, il est l'heure d'aller prendre notre repas de midi il me semble. » termina Dumbledore, indiquant clairement que l'entretien était terminé.

Hermione sortit la première et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où il régnait déjà un brouhaha infernal. Elle rejoignit rapidement la place que lui avait réservé Sarah à la table des Serdaigle.

« Où est ce qu'il t'a emmené ? » lui demanda aussitôt Sarah.

« Voir Dumbledore. Il était abasourdi par mon potentiel magique… » répondit vaguement Hermione, dont le regard était accroché au plat de ragoût en sauce devant elle.

« Qui ça ? Dumbledore ? »

« Mais non, Bilbmon ! Dumbledore et tous les autres profs, même toute l'école en fait, est au courant de mes capacités… »

Sur ce la brunette se servit abondamment de ragoût car elle avait très faim. Sarah ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Clark, du côté des Serpentard. Hermione sourit malicieusement.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas aller lui demander ? » lui demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Lui demander quoi ? » s'étonna Sarah, reportant son regard sur son assiette.

« De sortir avec toi voyons ! »

« Après manger je pense… J'ai pas trouvé le temps avant. » se résolut Sarah.

Elle engloutit vivement une cuillérée de ragoût et porta son regard sur Hermione, qui avait finie son assiette.

« Et toi ? Tu as vu Matt ? »

« Non. J'irais le voir dans l'après midi peut être… Puisqu'on est mercredi, ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-lard ? J'ai envie de faire du shopping… » répondit Hermione en finissant son assiette.

« Pourquoi pas… Bon attends moi là je reviens. » s'exclama Sarah en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Hermione se retourna vivement pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire et elle sourit lorsqu'elle la vit parler avec Clark. La brunette décida d'aller l'attendre vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Draco Malfoy était lui aussi accoudé contre le mur vers la sortie et attendait, manifestement, quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il lui lança :

« Hey Granger ! On dirait bien que ton amie trouve Lossforg à son goût… »

Hermione se dirigea vers le beau blond.

« Ouais, elle aime bien les Serpentard… » répondit-elle évasivement.

« Tu devrais en faire autant, elle à bon goût elle au moins. » répliqua Draco, son éternel sourire ravageur en coin.

« Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta maison… »

« Je dis ça parce que à Serpentard il y a plus de beaux mecs que dans les autres maisons et puis les filles craquent toutes sur les mauvais garçons… Et puis il y a moi, Granger. »

« Toi ? Ben qu'est ce que t'as toi ? » fit mine de s'étonner Hermione.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu ne peux pas nier que tu me trouves attirant n'est ce pas ? » minauda t-il, s'amusant du sujet de la discussion.

Hermione soupira. Non, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas nier que Draco Malfoy, le Play-boy de Serpentard, le Roi des Serpentard, le dieu du sexe de Poudlard était extrêmement attirant ! Plusieurs fois elle avait songé sortir avec lui mais depuis qu'il était sortit avec Sarah et qu'il l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette deux jours après, elle l'avait définitivement rayé de sa liste. Son amie en avait pleuré pendant des semaines et Hermione en avait terriblement voulu à Draco de l'avoir fait souffrir et humiliée de la sorte.

« Que veux tu que je te réponde ? Bon, je te laisse à ta vanité, Sarah a conclu son coup… » lança Hermione en tournant les talons et en s'avançant vers le nouveau couple.

Sarah avait entrelacé ses doigts dans ceux de son nouveau petit ami qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il sortait avec Sarah Féearânn, la meilleure amie de Hermione Granger et la deuxième plus belle fille de l'école.

« Tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-lard, Clark ? » proposa Hermione.

« Heu… Ouais pourquoi pas. » répondit le grand brun.

Hermione lui sourit et décida d'ouvrir la marche, laissant le nouveau couple marcher en arrière tranquillement. La brunette se retourna un instant pour voir ce que faisait Malfoy et elle eue juste le temps de le voir partir avec une jolie rousse, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. La Serdaigle soupira puis reprit sa marche, chassant le beau blond de son esprit, le remplaçant par un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme un corbeau quelque peu en bataille, aux magnifiques yeux bleus limpides et envoûtants et à la musculature parfaite. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Matt Morrings. Hermione sourit à la pensée du garçon qu'elle convoitait depuis peu et espéra le trouver à Pré-au-lard.

La brunette traversa le parc, plongée dans ses pensées et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle arrivait déjà au village des sorciers. Elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Sarah mais elle s'aperçue qu'elle n'était pas là, et aucune trace de Clark non plus…

« _Sympas… S'ils voulaient de l'intimité, ils auraient dus me le dire… J'ai l'air con moi là toute seule !_ » pensa t-elle, se renfrognant.

Finalement Hermione décida de faire les magasins toute seule puisqu'elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Elle dirigea ses pas vers une boutique de cosmétique et en ressortit une demi heure après avec une dizaine de petits maquillages. Elle décida ensuite d'aller s'acheter des fringues, car selon elle, sa garde robe n'avait pas été renouvelée depuis trop longtemps, c'est à dire deux semaines.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le magasin, une fille aux cheveux blonds dorés et aux yeux marrons clairs, qui était en train de chercher dans un rayon, lui lança un regard bizarre. Hermione lui retourna son regard puis elle s'inspecta elle même et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle ne s'était pas changé ! Elle était restée en uniforme.

« _Quelle gourde… Bon, je vais bien trouver un truc à me mettre sur le dos… Décidément j'ai vraiment l'air fine aujourd'hui…_ » songea la brunette en soupirant.

Elle se dirigea vers un rayon et entreprit de fouiller dedans. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle dénicha un jean taille très basse troué aux genoux et effiloché vers les pieds et un tee-shirt noir moulant, manches longues et col roulé qui s'arrêtait à environ 7 ou 8 cm au dessus du nombril. Hermione trouva ces habits originaux, décontractés et sexy à la fois alors elle décida de les acheter. Son père venait de lui envoyer 2000 gallions il y avait de cela maintenant une semaine alors la brunette n'allait pas se priver de l'immense plaisir de tous les dépenser.

Une fois ses achats payés, Hermione pénétra dans une des cabines d'essayages et enfila ses nouvelles affaires qui lui allaient très bien. Comme elle se trouvait devant un grand miroir, la brunette en profita pour s'inspecter du regard. Son crayon noir avait quelque peu coulé et son gloss avait disparu.

« **_Retablitum bellarus._** » marmonna t-elle.

Son maquillage fut nettement plus parfait, comme si elle venait tout juste de se pouponner.

Quand à ses cheveux, ils avaient fait des efforts depuis l'année dernière. Car il fallait d'habitude qu'elle leur lance un sort pour qu'il retombe dans le creux de son dos en parfaites boucles anglaises mais depuis quelques mois, elle n'avait plus besoin de leur faire la guerre : même après la douche ils se tenaient à carreaux.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, Hermione sortit de la cabine, parée de ses nouveaux habits et son uniforme sous le bras, qu'elle trouva trop encombrant d'ailleurs.

« **_Reducto._** » souffla t-elle.

Et l'uniforme rapetissa tellement qu'elle pue le mettre dans sa poche arrière de jean sans problème, sous l'œil désapprobateur de la vendeuse.

« Mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser votre baguette dans le magasin. » siffla t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. » répliqua la brunette.

« Vous venez pourtant de lancer un sort pour réduire la taille de votre uniforme, je ne suis pas folle ! » riposta la vendeuse en s'énervant.

« Oui je viens de réduire la taille de mon uniforme mais non je n'ai pas ma baguette, alors lâché moi… » répondit Hermione, levant les yeux aux ciel et sortant du magasin, laissant la vendeuse contrariée et dubitative.

Une fois dehors, Hermione décida d'aller boire quelque chose aux **Trois Balais **quand son regard fut attiré par une sombre et étroite ruelle… C'était l'**Allée des Embrumes **et Hermione mourait d'envie d'aller s'y promener. Ce qu'elle fit.

La brunette se fraya un chemin entre les quelques personnes douteuses qui venaient l'importuner et elle repéra enfin un magasin dont l'enseigne l'intéressait : **L'Oeil du Sphinx Noir : Livres, Accessoires, Ingrédients… **

La brunette entra dans le magasin et se dirigea de suite vers la grande bibliothèque où d'anciens grimoires aux reliures de cuir et de métal s'alignaient à la suite.

Hermione promena son index sur les titres et s'arrêta sur un gros volume. Elle le retira précautionneusement du rayon où il se trouvait pour pouvoir mieux l'inspecter du regard. Sa couverture était, comme le pensait Hermione, en peau de dragon rouge sombre et couverte d'arabesques rouge clair. Ses reliures était en métal forgé. Lorsque la brunette ouvrit le grimoire, elle ne pue résister à l'envie de toucher ses pages, elles étaient en parchemins quelque peu jaunies par le temps et les coins de pages étaient noirs. Hermione chercha un titre, elle le trouva quelques pages plus loin : **Don de Puissance, comment l'exploiter au mieux ?**

Les lèvres de la brunette s'étirèrent en un léger sourire lorsqu'elle referma le précieux ouvrage d'un coup sec. Elle dirigea ses pas vers le comptoir et fit retentir la sonnette en appuya fermement dessus.

Un vieux bonhomme au dos voûté et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige arriva et s'arrêta un instant en apercevant Hermione. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de voir des clients de ce genre dans sa boutique.

« Que puis je faire pour vous mademoiselle ? » lança t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix grinçante et sinistre.

Hermione posa le livre sur le comptoir.

« Combien ? » répondit-elle simplement.

Le vieil homme posa un doigt décharné sur la couverture du livre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire plus que terrifiant.

« Celui là… C'est pour votre usage personnel ? » demanda t-il, soudainement intéressé.

« Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Combien ? » répéta Hermione en lui lança un de ses regards qu'on lui connaissait bien lorsqu'elle s'impatientait.

« 10 gallions. »

« C'est pas donner ! » s'exclamma la brunette.

« Ce livre est précieux… et rare… et… » énuméra le vieil homme.

« Oui bon. » coupa Hermione.

La Serdaigle sortit 10 gallions de sa poche et les déposa sur le comptoir. Le vieillard s'empressa de les ramasser puis il jeta un regard sur Hermione.

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père… » lui dit-il enfin.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, pris le livre et sortit de la boutique sans accorder le moindre regard au vieil homme, qui était déjà reparti dans l'arrière de sa boutique.

En sortant du magasin, Hermione bouscula un jeune homme blond…

« Putain Granger ! Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe de temps en temps ? » s'énerva Draco.

« Ferme là un peu Malfoy, tu me fatigues… » répliqua Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Ca te regardes ? »

« Non… »

« Bon. » conclue Hermione en tournant les talons.

Elle déboucha enfin au soleil, dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, remplie de monde.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir Sarah arriver vers elle.

« Tiens te voilà toi ! C'est vachement sympas de m'avoir faussé compagnie comme ça… Vraiment j'adore, tu devrais le faire plus souvent ! » lui décocha la brunette, ironiquement.

« Désolée… Mais Clark et moi on voulait un peu plus d'intimité, et puis tu marchais loin devant alors Clark à préféré faire demi tour… » expliqua Sarah.

« Mouais… » marmonna Hermione.

« C'est quoi ce livre ? » questionna Sarah, pour changer de sujet.

« Ho ça… C'est rien, j'te montrerais plus tard… **_Reducto_**. » répondit Hermione en fourrant le livre réduis dans sa poche arrière de jean.

« Tu viens boire un coup aux **Trois Balais** ? » proposa Sarah.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le pub surchargé de monde, surtout d'élèves de Poudlard venus se détendre un peu et se retrouver entre amis.

Elles trouvèrent une table libre, tout au fond. Sarah se rendit au comptoir pour commander deux bierraubeurres. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux attablées devant leur boisson, elles se lancèrent dans une discussion animée sur les nouveaux articles en magasin, les quelques beaux garçons qu'elles avaient repérés et enfin les nouveaux habits d'Hermione que Sarah trouva « géniaux ».

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda ensuite Hermione.

« Non, mais tu vas me le dire. » répondit Sarah, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai envie de me faire percer. »

« Mais, t'as déjà un piercing au nombril. » répondit Sarah en désignant la petite salamandre argentée aux yeux en diamant rouge qui s'accrochait au nombril d'Hermione.

« Oui mais j'en veux un à la langue. » répliqua Hermione, très sérieuse.

« Ouais… Et quand tu veux te faire percer ? » lui demanda Sarah.

« Je sais pas. Je vais encore réfléchir. Mais t'en penses quoi toi ? »

« Ben… Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais il paraît que ça donne de nouvelles sensations quand tu embrasses… »

Hermione haussa les épaules et balaya du regard la salle remplie de monde.

« Tu as vu Matt ? » demanda Sarah.

« Non. » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Et… ? »

« Et je crois qu'il ne m'intéresse déjà plus… »

« Tu changeras jamais ! » rigola Sarah en avalant la dernière gorgée de sa bierraubeurre.

Hermione finit aussi sa boisson et se leva, imitée par Sarah, et elles sortirent toutes les deux dehors, reprenant le chemin du château.

Une fois qu'elle furent de retour dans le parc du château, Hermione eue envie de s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre, et de profiter des derniers beaux jours de l'année. Tandis que Sarah somnolait, couchée dans l'herbe, Hermione observait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, en bataille… mais cette fois ci, celui là avait de magnifiques yeux verts… et un corps parfait dû au Quidditch… Il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière… Il rigolait, accompagné d'un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux et d'une jolie demoiselle, aux cheveux roux elle aussi…

Décidément, Harry Potter avait tout pour plaire, sauf la cause de sa célébrité…

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? J'aimerais vos avis dans une pitite review s'il vous plaît ! Comme ça je saurais s'il faut que je continue ou pas ! Bisous à tous !****Nuit Sans Lune**


	3. Rendez vous

**Salut ! Voici donc le Chapitre 3 qui, je l'espère, plaira à tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience le Chapitre 4 des mille et une nuits, je pense que vous l'aurez pas la semaine prochaine mais sûrement la semaine d'après, peut être avant si je trouve le temps de le finir avant. Bon, réponses aux reviews :**

**Rosa : **Oui merci, et je pense que tu trouveras ce chapitre là encore plus intéressant !

**Mathy : **Ha ça fait plaisir autant d'enthousiasme ! Tu étais où en voyage ?

**Puce : **Youpi une nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis contente car tu m'as laissé une longue review en disant ce que tu pensais sur plusieurs points, c'est cool ! Tu ne veux pas d'une Hermione percée à la langue ? Allons bon ! Lol, moi non plus, mais c'est à elle de décider… lol ! Oui je m'en suis rendue compte après de l'erreur pour l'Allée des Embrumes, mais bon tant pis c'est pas bien grave.

Alors pour tes questions… Je dirais que tu verras bien dans les chapitres qui vont suivrent ! Je ne vais pas tout de dire non plus, non mais ! Lol. Bisous à toi.

**Bloodymelou : **Tiens, voilà une review étrange… « tu v ». Hem, ça laisse à méditer…

**Jorajho : **Toi aussi tu aimes les choses intéressantes alors, je pense que ce Chapitre devrait te plaire… !

**Lilithdevil : **Tu attendais la suite de pieds fermes, et bien la voilà !

**Lou biloute : **Oui je me suis rendue compte de l'erreur après, pour l'Allée des Embrumes. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et je pense que ce Chapitre devrait te plaire !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **Merci, voici donc la suite !

**Dragonia : **Pour le livre tu verras bien et cet intérêt soudain pour Harry et bien… Tu verras bien aussi héhé.

**Moumoute32 : **Si tu as aimé le Chapitre 2 alors je pense que ce Chapitre là va te plaire aussi. Oui moi aussi j'adore Hermione quand elle est comme ça !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Hey salut ! Je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette fic ! Oui oui c'est bien une Hermione/Draco mais… enfin tu verras ! Bisous à toi.

**Lilouthephoenix : **Oui notre Serpentard préféré est de retour et ne t'inquiètes pas, il aura un rôle à jouer important dans cette histoire…

**Merci encore à vous tous et BONNE LECTURE ! (ha enfin, lol).**

* * *

**Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous**

**Rappel : **Une fois qu'elle furent de retour dans le parc du château, Hermione eue envie de s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre, et de profiter des derniers beaux jours de l'année. Tandis que Sarah somnolait, couchée dans l'herbe, Hermione observait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, en bataille… mais cette fois ci, celui là avait de magnifiques yeux verts… et un corps parfait dû au Quidditch… Il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière… Il rigolait, accompagné d'un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux et d'une jolie demoiselle, aux cheveux roux elle aussi…

Décidément, Harry Potter avait tout pour plaire, sauf la cause de sa célébrité…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La cause de sa célébrité… Il n'était pourtant qu'un bébé ! Comment un simple petit bébé sans défense avait-il pu réduire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'état de quasi-mort ? La brunette lança un regard haineux au Survivant qui discutait avec la rouquine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était fait anéantir ou presque par ce garçon pourtant banal et Hermione ne supportait pas l'idée que Harry Potter ai pu résister au Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps alors qu'il n'était à l'époque qu'un bébé, et qu'elle était la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi lui avait-il accomplis cet exploit ? Hermione ruminait dans son coin quand Sarah la sortit de ses pensées :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Harry Potter, LE Survivant… Rah ! Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir ! Quel idiot ! Ce n'était sûrement que de la chance ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Comment a-t-il fait pour anéantir le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ? Hein ? Comment ? En étant qu'un gamin en plus ! » continua Hermione, les joues empourprées de colère froide.

« Ha… Ben ça je ne sais pas. Je comprends que tu lui en veuille… Comment va-t-il au fait ? » répondit Sarah.

« Bien… Très bien ! » rétorqua la brunette, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Sarah l'interrogea du regard, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je percerais ce mystère… Le mystère d'Harry Potter… Et je lui rendrais service en même temps ! » reprit Hermione.

Sarah lui sourit de nouveau et se leva.

« Tu viens ? On devrait aller manger, c'est l'heure. » lui dit-elle.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Elles traversèrent le parc maintenant désert et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où presque tous les élèves avaient déjà pris place à leur table. Quand la brunette passa devant la table des Gryffondor, elle lança un sourire séducteur accompagné d'un regard charmeur à Harry qui, sous le coup de l'émotion, laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Hermione se retint d'exploser de rire et s'assit à sa table, en face de Sarah et à côté d'une certaine Liz Ansfyg. Le repas passa rapidement pour Hermione qui n'avait pas très faim et qui était donc partit avant les autres, disant à Sarah de la rejoindre dans la Tour d'Astronomie quand elle aurait finie de manger.

Hermione se glissa donc silencieusement jusqu'à la haute Tour mais quand elle arriva au pied de celle-ci, elle entendit une conversation ponctuée de gloussements, de fille sans doute. Hermione s'avança à pas de loup et glissa un coup d'œil prudent vers l'endroit de la tour d'où provenaient les bruits. La brunette esquiva un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle aperçu Malfoy en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons clairs, précisément la même fille qu'Hermione avait croisé dans la boutique où elle avait acheté son jean et son haut noir, qu'elle portait encore, à Pré-au-lard. La fille était en soutien gorge et se laissa chatouiller par les mains expertes du Roi des Serpentard. Hermione avait bien envie de faire un coup vache à Malfoy… Elle ne savait pas encore trop quoi. Elle resta là encore un moment à observer les deux jeunes gens et décida de passer à l'action au moment où Malfoy entreprenait une découverte plus audacieuse du corps de sa compagne.

« **_Invisibilitum transparate_** » chuchota Hermione en souriant.

Son corps devint alors totalement invisible. La brunette se glissa donc dans l'ouverture de la porte et pue, sans problème apparent, se déplacer silencieusement jusqu'à l'endroit où Malfoy bécotait sa nouvelle proie. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la blonde commença à pousser de légers soupirs de plaisir tandis que Malfoy ne faisait pour l'instant que lui titiller les mamelons de ses seins.

La brunette se positionna juste derrière la fille et lui tira brutalement les cheveux. La blonde poussa un petit cri de douleur. Malfoy releva la tête, surprit :

« Quoi ? »

« On vient de me tirer les cheveux ! Si c'est toi et que c'est une blague, je te dis tout de suite, c'est pas drôle du tout ! » rétorqua la blonde, offensée.

« Mais non j'ai rien fait ! » se défendit Malfoy.

« Bon… Continuons là où on en était… » susurra finalement la fille.

Malfoy ne se fit pas prier et entreprît de se débarrasser de la petite culotte qui lui barrait encore le passage.

Hermione se déplaça du côté de Draco et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu est sûr que c'est elle que tu veux… ? »

Draco se stoppa dans son élan devant le regard surprit de la blonde.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? » lui demanda t-il, le sourcil levé.

« Mais rien enfin ! » s'énerva t-elle.

Hermione passa ses mains invisibles sur le torse bien bâti de Malfoy en lui murmurant de nouveau à l'oreille :

« Elle est jolie mais ce n'est pas un canon… Quelques kilos en trop si tu veux mon avis… et puis, c'est pas ton genre… Sois raisonnable… »

Malfoy tressaillit au contact des mains douces et chaudes d'Hermione puis il retourna vers ses vêtements, enfila son tee-shirt (le seul vêtement dont il s'était pour l'instant séparé) et ramassa à la hâte les vêtements épars de la jeune fille blonde et lui lança à la figure en lui crachant un venimeux « Rhabille toi ! ». La pauvre resta sans voix sous le coup de l'émotion.

« T'es sourde ou quoi ? RHABILLE TOI ! » s'énerva le beau blond.

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de filer sans demander son reste en essayant vainement de cacher ses larmes.

Draco resta un moment silencieux. Hermione continua de l'observer tout en étant invisible. Le play-boy de Serpentard releva soudainement la tête :

« Montre toi Granger. » fut les simples mots qu'il laissa s'échapper de sa bouche.

Hermione sursauta. Ainsi il savait que c'était elle, il savait qu'elle était là. Finalement la brunette se résolut et elle redevint visible devant Malfoy, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et une lueur narquoise dans ses pupilles chocolat. Malfoy resta un moment silencieux à observer Hermione puis il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle sans prévenir et la saisie brutalement par le menton :

« Tu as bien rigolé ? » lui demanda t-il calmement, et pourtant son ton dangereusement calme fit frissonner Hermione.

« Oui, beaucoup. » répondit-elle, arrogante jusqu'au bout.

Draco laissa se dessiner sur son visage un sourire en coin et il lâcha le menton d'Hermione, sa main se posant résolument sur la taille gracile de la brunette.

« Je serais toi, je ne tenterais même pas » lui dit-elle, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Ha oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? » répondit-il, l'air amusé.

Un faible halo rouge sombre commença à rougeoyer autour d'Hermione mais Draco ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, pourtant, la brunette commençait à perdre son sang froid.

Malfoy glissa une autre main sous la jupe de la Serdaigle mais cette fois ci, il vit bien les pupilles d'Hermione se dilater et devenir entièrement noires. Le beau blond s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille.

« Ok ok c'est bon Granger, pas sans ton autorisation, j'ai compris… Calme toi ! » s'exclama t-il, un peu paniqué.

Hermione redevint soudain normal et lui lança un sourire narquois :

« Tu comprends vite, c'est bien, tu progresses. »

« Qui est ce qui progresse ? » demanda Sarah qui venait d'arriver dans la Tour, toute joyeuse.

Mais le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça rapidement quand elle vit Malfoy dans la pièce. La pauvre Sarah n'avait jamais totalement digéré le fait que Draco Malfoy l'avait largué après trois semaines de bonheur. Hermione toussota et essaya de placer une touche d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante :

« Hum, heu Sarah, je te présentes Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, je te présentes Sarah Féearânn… »

Mais la brunette vit dans les yeux de son amie que sa tentative de rétablir l'ambiance avait lamentablement échoué.

« Je sais bien qui c'est, merci. » siffla Sarah.

« Et que dirait tu de t'en aller maintenant Féearânn ? » proposa gentiment Malfoy, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici mais toi par contre, tu vas te casser… N'est ce pas Malfoy ? » répliqua Sarah.

« Ha non, je reste ici, j'y était avant toi après tout… »

« Dites, c'est pas bientôt fini… » marmonna Hermione, signalant sa présence.

« Oui tiens d'ailleurs, c'est Hermione qui va choisir ! Hein Hermione ? Vire le ! » s'exclama Sarah.

Malfoy et Sarah s'étaient maintenant tournés vers Hermione qui leur lança un regard navré :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise… »

« Je suis ta meilleure amie enfin ! Vire ce crétin ! » s'enflamma Sarah.

« C'est moi que tu traites de crétin ! » s'énerva Draco.

« Hey… Arrêtez un peu ! » s'interposa Hermione, mais aucun des deux ne l'entendirent.

« Sale peste ! » riposta Malfoy.

« Connard ! » cingla Sarah.

« Stop ! » s'énerva Hermione qui fut encore ignorée.

« Tu n'est qu'un salaud Malfoy ! » renchérit Sarah.

« Non mais et toi alors ? Tu t'es bien regardée ? Ha mais oui c'est vrai : tu ne fais que ça, t'admirer à longueur de journée ! » ironisa Malfoy en haussant la voix.

Hermione commençait à perdre sa patience.

« Ha oui ? Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? ESPECE D'OBSEDE DEGENERE ! » hurla Sarah.

Soudain, un des télescopes posé sur le coin de la pièce explosa, accompagné d'un hurlement d'Hermione dont les pupilles étaient redevenues noires et dont les contours du corps commençaient à rougeoyer :

« FERMEZ LA TOUT LES DEUX ! »

Sarah et Malfoy se turent immédiatement attendant avec appréhension que la brunette daigne se calmer.

Hermione fulminait tandis qu'elle lançait un regard de reproche à Malfoy et Sarah. Au bout de quelques minutes la brunette se tourna vers Malfoy :

« Sors. »

« Mais… » commença t'il.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite. » répliqua Hermione les dents serrées.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il déguerpit.

Hermione redevint normal et regarda Sarah qui paraissait terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je n'aime pas m'énervée contre toi et tu le sais ! »

« Je sais… » souffla Sarah.

Hermione soupira et changea de sujet :

« Bon, tu veux que je te montres le livre que j'ai acheté ? » proposa t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit Sarah.

Hermione sortit le minuscule livre de la poche arrière de son jean et marmonna la formule pour le faire redevenir de taille normale.

Sarah le prit délicatement dans ses mains et en caressa la couverture.

« Il est magnifique. » admira t-elle.

Puis elle chercha le titre du livre mais elle ne le trouva nulle part sur la couverture.

« Il est à l'intérieur. » expliqua Hermione.

Devant le silence de Sarah, la brunette continua :

« Ce livre va m'aider à exploiter au maximum mon don. »

Sarah sourit et rendit le livre à Hermione :

« Et bien, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner sur Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'il fera un excellent cobaye. » plaisanta t-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas… » murmura Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, jeudi, la classe des sixième année de Serdaigle avait cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue.

La potion qu'avait demandée le professeur était dure à réaliser mais Hermione s'en sortit haut la main, comme toujours. Cependant, Sarah avait fait une étourderie (sûrement due à sa tendance en ce moment à être sur son petit nuage en compagnie de Clark.) et avait oublié d'ajouter ses queues de salamandre dans son chaudron, si bien qu'il explosa, libérant tout son contenu sur les élèves et le sol de la classe.

Hermione se reçut une giclée de la potion sur son uniforme et son visage, où des boutons violets commençaient à pousser. Au milieu des hurlements de Rogue et des coups de baguette magique pour faire disparaître le carnage, Hermione eue l'autorisation d'aller à l'infirmerie tandis que Sarah se coltinait une semaine de retenue le soir pour récurer des bocaux et des chaudrons dans les cachots de Rogue.

Lorsque Mme. Pomfresh vit arriver Hermione, le visage couvert de boutons violets mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle sut que ce n'était pas grave. En un tour de baguette et à l'aide d'une petite potion couleur or, le visage d'Hermione retrouva sa peau parfaite. La brunette remercia l'infirmière et commença à retourner vers les cachots pour terminer le cours de Rogue lorsque quelque chose la chatouilla au niveau de la poitrine. Hermione s'arrêta, se glissa dans un coin d'ombre et détacha un peu sa chemise en desserrant légèrement sa cravate, pour pouvoir extraire du creux de sa poitrine un médaillon en cristal de forme ovale. Celui-ci avait perdu sa couleur transparente bleutée naturelle et était devenu violet, tandis qu'une petite boule de fumée noire tournoyait à l'intérieur.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle replaçait son médaillon contre sa peau et qu'elle resserrait sa cravate et sa chemise pour le dissimuler à la vue. Au lieu de se rediriger vers les cachots, Hermione courut vers la volière. Celle-ci était déserte, heureusement pour la brunette. Hermione claqua des doigts et un morceau de parchemin apparu. Elle claqua de nouveau des doigts et une plume et de l'encre surgirent de nul part. Hermione saisit son attirail et rédigea ce petit mot à la hâte :

« Tu veux me voir ? Donne moi une date et je te rejoins. J'ai déjà hâte de ce rendez vous,

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

La brunette plia ensuite sa lettre et choisit du regard un hibou grand duc qui descendit aussitôt de son perchoir et tendit la patte sagement. Une fois son fardeau à la patte, le hibou s'envola dans le ciel. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir à l'horizon. Elle resta là un moment, le regard mélancolique, avant de se souvenir subitement qu'elle devait rejoindre son cours de Potions si elle ne voulait pas que Rogue lui donne aussi des chaudrons à récurer, surtout qu'elle détestait faire la vaisselle où tout autre travaux ménagers…

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

**Voilà pour le Chapitre 3, qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour avoir votre avis ! Bisous,**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	4. Défi dangereux

**Bonjour ! J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre ! Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai changé le titre de ma fic, elle s'appelle donc maintenant Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre ! Alors, vous voulez tous savoir qui est le mystérieux « heureux élu » comme vous dites ! Héhé, vous verrez bien… Réponses aux reviews :**

**lilouthephoenix : **Ha je suis toujours contente de recevoir une review de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Bravo, tu est souvent la première revieweuse ! Allez, en espérant que ce chapitre va te donner encore plus l'envie de lire la suite !

**Ankh An-Ki : **Merci beaucoup ! Dis moi vite ce que tu penses de cette suite…

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Salut ! Je suis contente que tu suives toujours mes fics, c'est cool ! Oui je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage avec le sort d'invisibilité ! Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Draco… C'est en effet de la provocation ! Mais tu verras bien dans les chapitres à venir ! Bisous !

**Lunder : **Merci pour cette gentille petite review ! Pour ce qui est de son « correspondant », et bien… surprise !

**dragonia : **Héhé… j'aime beaucoup quand vous vous torturez l'esprit ainsi ! C'est pire que les cours (c'est dire !lol) ! Et bien tu verras bien qui est le mystérieux individu !

**bloodymelou : **Hermione avec Harry ? Mais pourquoi pas ? LOL tu verras bien comment les choses vont se dérouler… Pour ce qui est de la mystérieuse lettre, tu n'as rien raté ! Tout le monde se pose la question, et vous aurez la surprise… !

**Lisalune : **Merci pour ta review ! J'aime toujours autant quand tu relèves les passages qui t'on plus ! Allez, voilà la suite !

**titia : **Et bien toi au moins, on peut dire que tu est pressée de lire la suite alors et bien, te gêne pas ! lol.

**Encore merci à tous, et BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 4 : Défi dangereux**

**Rappel : **Elle resta là un moment, le regard mélancolique, avant de se souvenir subitement qu'elle devait rejoindre son cours de Potions si elle ne voulait pas que Rogue lui donne aussi des chaudrons à récurer, surtout qu'elle détestait faire la vaisselle où tout autre travaux ménagers…

Hermione pressa le pas et arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la classe de Rogue, qui était particulièrement énervé.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclamma celui ci à la vue d'Hermione.

« Mme Pomfresh ne trouvait plus la potion adéquate professeur. » mentit la brunette avec une aisance stupéfiante et avec naturel.

Rogue grogna et lui fit signe d'aller chercher ses affaires, puisque le cours était maintenant terminé et que tout les élèves en faisaient de même. Hermione se dirigea vers sa table et entreprît de ranger ses ingrédients et ses ustensiles dans son sac tandis que d'un murmure presque inaudible, elle nettoyait son chaudron. Sarah l'attendait dehors.

« Je suis collée pour toute la semaine ! » gémit t-elle quand Hermione fut sortie de la classe.

« La prochaine fois, concentre toi sur tes queues de salamandre et non sur Clark ! » répondit Hermione en rigolant et en lançant un regard compatissant à son amie.

Sarah fit la moue puis esquiva un sourire en marmonnant : « Vivement le week-end… ».

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre mais trop lentement au goût de Sarah. Quand les deux jeunes filles furent remontées dans leur dortoir après un bon repas, la première chose qu'elle firent c'est s'étaler de tout leur long sur leur lit respectif.

« Devine quoi… » commença Hermione en fixant le plafond de son baldaquin sans grand intérêt.

« Harry a dit oui ? » tenta Sarah.

« Mais non ! C'est bien mieux que ça ! »

Hermione fit une pause avant de se redresser et de regarder son amie :

« Il veut me voir ! » s'exclamma enfin la brunette, rayonnante de joie, en sortant son médaillon de sa chemise.

Sarah sourit jusqu'au oreilles.

« C'est super ! Quand ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'attends sa réponse. » répondit Hermione.

« Je pourrais venir avec toi ? » demanda Sarah.

Hermione fit la moue :

« Non pas ce coup ci, tu comprends ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je préférerais être seule avec lui, enfin, aussi seule que possible… » expliqua t-elle.

Sarah hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir son pyjama. Hermione en fit de même et enfila sa nuisette avant de se faufiler dans ses draps confortables.

Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent rapidement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le mois de septembre passa très lentement pour tous les élèves, surtout pour Hermione qui avait reçu sa réponse :

« _Je suis content que tu sois si enthousiaste de me voir. Moi aussi, sois en sûre. Disons le 8 octobre, vers 20h00 à l'endroit habituel. Si ça te va, pas la peine de me renvoyer ta réponse._ »

Le mois d'octobre était enfin arrivé, accompagné des gloussements et des conversations de filles qui ne parlaient plus que du premier bal, celui d'Halloween. Hermione aussi trépignait d'impatience mais ce n'était pas du tout pour la même raison.

C'était samedi aujourd'hui et Hermione et Sarah se promenaient tranquillement dans le parc, profitant des rares rayons de soleil qui voulaient bien venir chatouiller l'herbe humide.

« Vivement vendredi soir ! Vivement vendredi soir ! » chantonnait Hermione en sautillant sur place.

« Et bien, c'est bien la seule personne avec qui tu est aussi affective ! » s'exclamma Sarah en souriant.

« Oui, il n'y a que lui qui a une place dans mon cœur. » répondit sincèrement la brunette.

Elles continuèrent tranquillement leur promenade dans le silence, écoutant le bruit que faisait le vent en soufflant dans les branches des arbres de la forêt. Quand le ciel commença à déverser sur elles des torrents de pluie glaciale et que la nuit commençait à tomber, elles se décidèrent à rentrer au château.

« Moi qui avait mis ma jupe ! » s'énerva Hermione, une fois dans le hall du château, en époussetant sa mini jupe en jean clair.

Sarah ne répondit rien et se contenta d'épousseter également ses vêtements : un jean moulant sombre taille basse et un tee-shirt, moulant également, bleu clair à manches longues et décolleté.

« Bon, il faut que j'aille récurer ces maudits bocaux dans les cachots ! » se plaignit Sarah en regardant d'un œil suppliant sa montre, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de revenir quelques heures en arrière.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Ben oui, il est déjà 21h00. Tiens ça me fais penser que tu devrais rentrer dans le dortoir. »

« Non, je vais plutôt allé me promener… » répondit Hermione.

« Et si tu te fais choper par Rusard ? » demanda Sarah en haussant un sourcil.

« Cet abruti est trop idiot pour me débusquer dans les couloirs… et puis tu me connais. »

« Oui, justement… Bon, j'y vais. Ha et au faite, demain je vais passer la journée avec Clark, ça ne te gênes pas ? » questionna de nouveau la fille aux cheveux noirs.

« Non. Mais, tu l'aimes ? » s'étonna Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

« Non, mais il est mignon. Bon allez j'y vais ! » termina Sarah en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Hermione resta un moment seule au milieu du hall puis elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois dans la Tour, Hermione se dirigea vers le balcon et s'appuya contre la rambarde pour contempler les rayons de la lune qui se reflétaient dans le lac endormi. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes quand quelque chose capta son regard, vers le bord du lac.

Une ombre jetaient des cailloux dans l'eau, de sorte à faire des ricochets. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus en avant pour essayer de distinguer qui était la personne au bord du lac. Comme elle ne voyait décidément rien dans cette pénombre, la brunette décida de descendre au bord du lac pour en avoir le cœur net.

Hermione marchait doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Harry Potter, qui s'était maintenant assis au bord de l'eau, le regard dans le vague.

La brunette recommença sa marche et se posta juste derrière le survivant et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Harry manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en se retournant vivement, et il failli basculer dans l'eau quand il vit que c'était Hermione Granger qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Gran… Granger ? » s'étonna t-il, reprenant ses émotions.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ? » répondit-elle pour toute réponse.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite tellement il était subjugué par la beauté de la Serdaigle.

« Je t'ai posé une question. » insista Hermione.

« Je… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » répondit-il enfin.

Hermione s'assit vers le bord de l'eau :

« Moi aussi. Assied toi ! » ordonna t-elle à Harry qui s'était relevé.

Harry s'exécuta, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Hermione se tourna enfin vers Harry :

« Que t'a dit Dumbledore à mon sujet ? »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Répond quand je te pose une question ! » s'énerva t-elle.

« Heu… ben pas grand chose, pourquoi voudrait tu qu'il me parle de toi ? » questionna à son tour le jeune homme brun.

« Ho, comme ça… Je sais pas, il te dit beaucoup de choses apparemment… »

« Oui, mais pas sur toi ! » trancha Harry.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Harry se releva enfin.

« Où tu vas ? » questionna Hermione en se levant à son tour.

« Me coucher. Bonne nuit. » répondit froidement le survivant en tournant les talons.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Elle devait gagner la confiance de Potter, coûte que coûte. Ce ne serait pas facile mais elle finirait bien par y arriver, Hermione Granger arrive toujours à ses fins…

Elle se dirigea enfin à son tour vers le château en chantonnant doucement une chanson qu'elle aimait beaucoup même si le groupe qui la chantait était moldu (Hermione ne supportait pas les moldus sauf les artistes dont elle affectionnait particulièrement les chansons.). Cette chanson s'appelait **Dark Chest Of Wonders** du groupe **Nigthwish**. La douce et claire voix cristalline d'Hermione se répandait au gré du vent jusqu'aux oreilles d'un jeune homme accoudé contre le balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie…

_**Once I had a dream**_

_**And this is it**_

_**Once there was a child's dream**_

_**One night the clock struck twelve**_

Hermione arrêta de chanter quand elle arriva dans le hall du château. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le quartier des Serdaigle, se délectant d'être seule dans les couloirs sombres du château silencieux. Elle adorait la nuit et l'obscurité, c'était son élément de prédilection, elle se sentait à l'aise et dominatrice dans cet univers mystérieux et envoûtant. Beaucoup avaient peur de la nuit et des secrets qu'elle renferment et c'était justement de la peur des autres qu'Hermione tirait son point fort…

Ses pieds la dirigèrent doucement vers son dortoir où Sarah ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle était sûrement encore en train de laver les chaudrons de Rogue. Hermione se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir ce soir là, peut être à cause de Harry, ou de quelqu'un d'autre… Le sommeil la gagna finalement et elle plongea dans une succession de rêves bizarres et inachevés.

Le lendemain matin quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel malgré qu'il soit voilé par quelques nuages grisâtres qui rappelaient avec férocité que les élèves de Poudlard n'échapperaient pas à la pluie. Hermione se frotta les yeux et s'étira gracieusement à la manière d'un félin. Elle resta dans son lit en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait fait des rêves bizarres cette nuit, mais surtout un lui semblait plus réel que les autres, comme si elle s'y était trouvée… Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se remémorer ce rêve…

Une forêt… Sombre et mystérieuse… Hermione se trouvait vers un feu de bois où un lièvre grillait sur un pic en bois en répandant une douce odeur de viande… Soudain il y eu un bruit sec. Hermione s'était relevée en hâte, faisant tomber la couverture qui la couvrait, la protégeant de la fraîcheur de la nuit… La jeune fille était vêtue étrangement. Elle portait une robe longue en tissu très léger de couleur brune. La robe était moulante au niveau du buste et à partir des hanches, elle s'évasait pour retomber par dessus les pieds nus et fragiles d'Hermione. Ses manches étaient longues et le décolleté de la robe était arrondi et laissait les fines épaules de la brune découvertes.

Elle était magnifique. Mais la robe était légèrement déchirée à divers endroit, surtout aux pieds. Les joues d'Hermione portaient quelques petites égratignures tandis que ses pieds souffraient de coupures sanglantes. Les mains d'habitude si douces de la jeune fille étaient elles aussi égratignées et ses ongles étaient incrustés de terre. La jeune fille fixait un point imprécis dans la forêt obscure tandis qu'une personne se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait…

Hermione ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Il était tellement étrange… mais il avait semblé si réaliste à la fois ! Hermione écarta les rideaux de son baldaquin dans l'intention de se lever. Une fois debout, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de Sarah. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait sa journée avec Clark. La brunette soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de sa journée ? Du shopping ? Non, elle en avait déjà fait mercredi dernier… Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit : elle allait s'occuper de l'affaire Potter. Hermione se précipita vers la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle était vide, les autres filles devaient déjà être dehors ou ailleurs puisqu'il était 11h54. La brunette prit une douche rapide, se lava les cheveux et se parfuma avec un parfum au caramel qui donnait l'envie de la croquer tellement ça sentait les sucreries.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et en sortit son jean préféré : très taille basse, moulant aux fesses et s'élargissant en baggy féminin jusqu'au pieds qu'il couvrait de deux bons centimètres. Il était d'un bleu clair délavé et était troué aux genoux et un peu sur les fesses, et il s'effilochait aux pieds puisque Hermione marchait un peu dessus. La brunette le déposa sur son lit et entreprit ensuite de sortir de son armoire un tee-shirt manches courtes moulant noir, décolleté en V et un gilet manches longues en laine verte pomme fait de mailles très espacées et qui comprenait un capuchon assez grand en pointe. Hermione aimait beaucoup ce gilet qui donnait un air décontracté et excentrique qui lui allait si bien.

La jeune fille enfila toutes ces affaires et se choisit une paire de baskets noires avec des lacets verts sombre. D'un murmure prononcé à voix basse, ses cheveux se séchèrent et retombèrent au creux de son dos en une cascade de belles boucles anglaises, ses yeux se maquillèrent de noir et de vert clair et ses lèvres brillèrent d'un gloss sucré légèrement rosé parfum framboise. Hermione accrocha ensuite à ses oreilles deux grands anneaux en argent. Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir de la salle de bain, puis, satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait la surface lisse, elle se décida à sortir.

Les couloirs étaient plutôt calmes pour un dimanche, les élèves devaient être dans le parc où à Pré-au-lard malgré le temps plutôt couvert. Hermione songea d'abord à aller dans le parc pour essayer de trouver Harry mais elle se résolut d'abord à vérifier s'il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque. Mais il n'y était pas. La brunette monta ensuite dans la Tour d'Astronomie et se posta vers le balcon pour essayer de le repérer depuis ce bon poste d'observation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'observations vaines, Hermione pensa qu'il devait être dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'y aller sans permission. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille de la tour et se mit à chantonner de nouveau la chanson de **Nigthwish**.

« Alors c'était toi hier soir ? » fit une voix pas très loin d'elle.

Hermione regarda dans la direction de la voix et découvrit Draco qui était, lui aussi, assis dans un coin.

« C'était moi quoi ? » répondit-elle.

« C'était bien toi qui chantait… Je reconnais la chanson, et la voix… Oui je ne pourrais pas oublier la voix. » murmura Draco en la fixant de ses yeux bleu-gris.

« Quoi, ma voix ? Dis tout de suite que je chante mal ! » se vexa Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Draco parût sourire.

« Non, au contraire, tu as une voix magnifique… Tu devrais en profiter. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione le regarda de nouveau.

« Tu est sincère ? » tenta t-elle.

Draco ne répondit rien se contentant de laisser son regard vagabonder dans les différents endroits de la pièce.

Hermione prit ce manque de réaction pour un oui et elle sourit malgré elle.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Parce que j'en ai envi. » répondit Hermione, comme si la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Comme il lui tournait à moitié le dos, Hermione en profita pour le regarder un peu plus attentivement : il était beau, il avait des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux un peu en bataille d'une blondeur étonnante, un corps parfait dont un torse qu'on devinait musclé…

Hermione se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le Serpentard. Elle glissa une main dans la poche arrière du jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers elle en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

« J'aime bien ton jean… » se justifia innocemment Hermione en lui rendant un sourire enfantin.

Draco glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

« Dans ce cas, moi j'aime bien ton tee-shirt… » répliqua t-il, son éternel sourire narquois au bout des lèvres.

Hermione glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt vert sombre de Draco et dessina des cercles du bout des doigts sur son torse… Le jeune homme rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brunette et lui chuchota :

« Attention Granger… Tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux… »

Hermione lui répondit dans un même chuchotement :

« Je connais les règles du jeu Malfoy, et je gagne toujours. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » répondit-il en s'écartant.

« Je vais séduire Potter. » déclara la brunette, du défi dans la voix.

Draco réprima un sourire.

« Hum, ce ne dois pas être trop difficile… »

« Au contraire, il est plus coriace qu'il en a l'air et je suis sûr que Dumbledore lui a raconté des choses sur moi, il lui a forcément dit… »

« Dit quoi ? » demanda Draco, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Devant le silence d'Hermione, Draco reprit :

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il lui ai dit ça. Mais je pense qu'il a dut le mettre en garde à sa manière… »

« Et de toute façon, Dumbledore ne peut rien me reprocher tant qu'il n'a pas de preuves. » se persuada Hermione.

Draco hocha la tête puis planta son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille :

« Et si tu échoues ? »

« Je n'échouerais pas… Et tu le sais. » répliqua t-elle.

Draco approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et déposa un rapide baiser sur celles ci.

« On verra. » dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

**Hum… Avez vous compris ce qu'il se passe à peu près ? Disons que Malfoy mets au défi Hermione qui a décidé de séduire Harry pour une raison personnelle… Les enjeux sont bien plus importants que vous le croyez ! REVIEWS !**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	5. Retrouvailles

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard.**

**VOUS VOUS ETES TOUS PLANTES ! Oui, vous vous êtes tous plantés sur l'identité du correspondant d'Hermione, ce n'est pas du tout Harry… Quand elle a dit à Sarah qu'elle allait LE voir, elle ne parlait pas du tout du Survivant ! Vous verrez de qui il s'agit dans ce chapitre bien qu'une revieweuse perspicace a déjà tout compris ! BRAVO à toi qui te reconnaîtra ! Bon bref, réponses aux reviews :**

**Malfoyhermy :** Merci pour les compliments c'est très gentil ! Par contre, le Malfoy/Hermy comme tu dis n'est pas encore vraiment arrivé ! Je vais continuer de vous faire languir hihi !

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise !

**Jay :** Merci beaucoup tu me touches avec ces compliments ! lol mais c'est vrai en plus ! Et bien les enjeux tu vas les savoir dans ce chapitre !

**Jun Rogue :** Argh, je sens que je vais encore me taper des lignes à copier… lol !

**babydior100 :** Mici beaucoup et j'espère que ce chap va te plaire autant que les autres !

**Puce :** J'ai adoré ta review qui m'as vraiment fait plaisir et bien rigolé lol ! Oui tu as tout compris, c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe entre nos deux protégés !

**s4r4 :** Lol merci c'est sympa, la voici la voilà la suiteuuu tadammm !

**Lisalune :** Ha lala que de questions dans ta review qui auront, pour la plupart, des réponses dans ce chap ! Merci encore et bisous à toi !

**Etincellet :** Merciiii beaucoup ! Lol oui moi aussi j'aime bien mon pseudo ! ;)

**Jorajho :** J'ai senti de l'impatience dans cette review… lol, allez va vite lire la suite !

**marilla-chan :** Oui tu as presque juste ! Mais je ne te dévoilerais pas le « presque » parce que sinon c'est plus nécessaire que tu lises ma fic ! ;)

**bloody :** Non, elle ne l'envoie pas à Harry, donc c'est normal que t'es pas tout compris lol ! Tu vas comprendre dans ce chap !

**lilouthephoenix :** Lol oui moi aussi j'aime bien comment je l'habille ! Merci je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et ce chap ?

**Ankh An-Ki :** Merci c'est sympa ! Et que penses tu de cette suite ? ;)

**Lilithdevil :** Hooo encore merci j'en deviens toute rouge à force de compliments moi lol mais nan hein j'ai pas dit que j'en voulais pas j'adore ça lol ;)

**LaskaMalfoy :** Salut à toi nouvelle revieweuse mais pas nouvelle lectrice à ce que j'ai compris lol ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, je trouve le prénom Laska très joli ! Bisous et merci à toi !

**Lunder :** Lol, tu vas savoir ce que Dumbledore à dit, ou a n'as pas dit à Harry dans ce chap !

**Dragonia :** Oui moi aussi j'aime le jeu du chat et de la souris ! Lol bisous merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Lol oui Dumbledore sait toujours tout, c'est agaçant hein ? ;) Mais t'inquiètes tu vas savoir dans ce chap ! Et pour le pouvoir d'Hermione, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir, sauf qu'elle à un potentiel magique extraordinaire qu'elle tient de… tu vas voir ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles**

La date du rendez vous approchait enfin : nous étions aujourd'hui le vendredi 8 octobre et Hermione avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur le cours de Botanique du professeur Chourave, car elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'elle allait enfin le voir ce soir même.

Sarah, qui était en train d'essayer de se dépatouiller du suc de la plante qu'elle tenait dans les mains et qui lui avait coulé sur sa robe de sorcier, jeta un regard navré à Hermione :

« Ma chérie… Ta plante est en train de se faire la malle… »

« Hein ? » sembla se réveiller Hermione.

Effectivement, la plante d'Hermione venait de saisir sa chance : elle courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait avec ses quatre petites pattes, dans le sens opposé de la brunette. La jeune fille soupira et marmonna un vague **_Accio !_** et la plante lui revint dans les mains, la mine visiblement déçue.

« Ca ne va pas ? » questionna Sarah.

« J'ai simplement hâte que ce cours se finisse parce que j'en ai marre de m'occuper de plantes stupides et collantes… » répondit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

« Bah, c'est surtout parce que tu est impatiente, allez, encore le cours d'Enchantements à supporter et tu pourras te sauver. » répliqua Sarah, pour réconforter son amie qui parue retrouver un léger sourire.

Le cours du minuscule Flitwick passa encore très lentement pour Hermione qui croyait bien finir par s'endormir (vu qu'elle savait déjà faire les exercices qu'exigeait le professeur) mais heureusement, Sarah trouva encore le moyen de faire le clown et de la distraire un peu.

Finalement, l'heure du repas arriva enfin et Hermione enfila les quelques bouchées de haricots verts en quatrième vitesse dans sa bouche avant de filer vers la sortie du château, couverte par le sort d'invisibilité.

Elle arriva vers la sinistre Cabane Hurlante vers 19h45. La jeune fille avait un quart d'heure d'avance. Elle se faufila entre les barbelés qui obstruaient le passage pour accéder à la Cabane et trouva vite ce qu'elle cherchait : une petite porte en bois décrépit qui était dissimulée derrière un épais buisson de ronces. D'un geste impatient de la main, Hermione fit écarter les ronces qui lui cédèrent le passage. L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus sinistre lorsqu'il n'y avait presque plus de lumière dehors. La brunette monta au dernier étage et se posta devant une des fenêtres noircies par la saleté. Soudain, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

« Toujours en avance, à ce que je peux constater… »

Hermione se retourna vivement en poussant une exclamation de joie et courue vers son père pour se jeter dans ses bras. Voldemort accueillit sa fille avec un sourire et il la serra dans ses bras en lui posant un bisou sur le front, de manière affective.

« Ho papa ! Tu m'as énormément manqué tu sais ? » murmura la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

« Je sais. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas venir avant… » répondit Tom.

Hermione passa une main sur le visage de son père. Un maigre sourire éclaira le visage de la Serdaigle :

« Les soins de tes fidèles t'on fais beaucoup de bien à ce que je vois… Tu as l'air si jeune, tu pourrais être mon frère ! »

Effectivement, Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, était méconnaissable : il était tout simplement redevenu le jeune garçon séduisant qu'il était lorsqu'il se trouvait encore à Poudlard : un grand brun aux yeux marrons qu'on pourrait croire âgé de 17 ans… Le portrait craché de sa fille, d'Hermione. Ici, la ressemblance était frappante.

« Alors, qu'as-tu à me raconter, depuis le temps que je ne t'ai pas vu… ? » demanda Tom.

« Pleins de choses… Mais je vais commencer par la plus importante : Je me suis mise en tête de t'aider, parce que j'ai l'âge qu'il faut maintenant. » répondit Hermione, décidée.

« Hermione… Nous en avons déjà parlé et tu sais ce que j'en pense, c'est dangereux, tu n'as que 16 ans… »

« Oui justement je ne suis plus une enfant ! Et tu sais très bien que je suis plus forte que la plupart de tes mangemorts ! Alors laisse moi venir… » supplia la jeune fille.

Tom soupira puis alla se poster vers la vieille fenêtre. Après un court silence, il capitula :

« Très bien, très bien… Je ne peux rien te refuser. Mais il est hors de question que tu quittes Poudlard avant les vacances ! Tu pourras toujours en profiter pour espionner Dumbledore et ce qu'il mijote avec ses stupides membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… »

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama Hermione en sautillant de joie.

Une fois qu'elle eue finie de sautiller, elle reprit la parole :

« D'ailleurs, pour t'aider, je comptais rester à Poudlard, sauf pendant les vacances bien sûr… Je pourrais venir pendant les vacances hein ? »

« Oui, oui tu viendras… »

« Avec Sarah ? Tiens au faite, elle m'a dit de te passer le bonjour de sa part. Elle voulait venir te voir. » continua Hermione.

« Oui, tu viendras avec Sarah, ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit Tom.

« Cool ! Bon, alors voilà ce que j'ai décidé de faire : t'amener Harry Potter sur un plateau. »

Tom laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« Harry Potter ? Et comment compte tu faire ? »

Hermione arbora un magnifique sourire :

« En le séduisant, il n'opposera aucune résistance… Non ? »

« Sûrement… »

« Mais ce qui me tracasse c'est que je crois que Dumbledore a dit à Harry que j'étais ta fille… »

« Si il lui a dit alors ça va compliquer les choses effectivement. Mais je doute qu'il lui ai dit ça… » répondit Tom en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

« Ha ? C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Malfoy… »

« Malfoy te l'a dit ? Alors c'est que Dumbledore ne lui a sûrement pas révélé ce point sinon Lucius m'aurait mi au courant… »

« Oui mais si jamais Dumbledore voit que je lui tourne autour, il va forcément lui dire ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Alors à toi d'être discrète. » répondit simplement Tom.

Un court silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. » dit Tom.

« Oui… On se revoit quand ? »

« Aux vacances. En attendant, fait toi discrète pour l'affaire Potter. D'accord ? »

« D'accord… » répondit Hermione en serrant son père dans ses bras.

Tom la serra aussi dans ses bras et la regarda partir. Tandis que la jeune fille disparaissait grâce au sort d'invisibilité, Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison, elle était forte… Mais sa fille était la seule personne, la seule chose à qui il accordait ce sentiment si bas pour lui : l'amour. Elle seule avait une place dans son cœur et si quelque chose lui arrivait, si quelqu'un osait lui faire du mal, il devrait en répondre à Lord Voldemort…

Hermione regagna son dortoir et trouva Sarah qui était assise, les jambes croisées, sur son lit, et qui l'attendait.

« Alors ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui sourit :

« Alors je suis très contente de l'avoir vu. Il est méconnaissable, il est tout simplement… très beau. »

Sarah sourit à son tour puis reprit :

« A propos de beau, j'ai croisé Malfoy après le dîner… »

Devant la grimace que venait de faire son amie, Hermione haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension :

« Et… ? »

« Et il te cherchait. Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es entichée de Malfoy ? »

« Non, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… J'ai fais une sorte de pari avec lui. » répondit Hermione en détournant les yeux.

« Un pari… Quel sorte de pari ? » questionna Sarah.

« Un pari pour aider mon père : séduire Harry et lui apporter sur un plateau pour qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait ! » cracha la brunette.

« Et quels sont les enjeux ? »

« Je viens de te le dire ! Pour aider mon père ! »

« Hum. Je ne suis pas conne Hermione, et je suis ta meilleure amie, alors je me doute bien que si tu as fait ce pari avec Malfoy lui même, ce n'est pas seulement pour ton père… Il t'attire n'est ce pas ? » répondit Sarah d'un ton calme.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Un peu… » finit-elle par avouer.

Le silence retomba dans le dortoir des deux jeunes filles. Hermione reprit finalement la parole :

« Mais je n'en suis pas amoureuse ! Tu sais mieux que personne que je délaisse ce sentiment si bas et si minable ! Amoureuse ! Tu m'as déjà vu amoureuse moi ? »

« Non. » répondit Sarah avec un sourire complice.

« Bon, alors tu vois… »

« Mais fais attention quand même… Si tu commence à jouer avec Malfoy, avec le feu du diable lui même, il se peut bien que tu perdes la partie et que tu en sortes avec de graves brûlures… »

« Je gagne toujours, et je sais ce que je fais. » s'impatienta la brunette en se mettant en pyjama.

« Je sais ce que je dit Mione… » persista Sarah.

« Moi aussi ! »

« Très bien, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on s'engueulent pour ça… Même si je pense le contraire. » répliqua Sarah en se faufilant sous ses draps.

Hermione ne répondit rien, préférant se taire, et elle s'engouffra à son tour dans l'agréable tiédeur de son lit.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla plutôt tôt. Il était huit heures trente. La brunette s'étira et se frotta négligemment les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers le lit de Sarah qui était, à son mécontentement, vide. Hermione soupira avant de saisir le petit bout de parchemin qui était posé sur les couvertures déjà froides de son amie.

_Hermy,_

_Je suis désolée de te laisser planter encore aujourd'hui mais j'avais promis à Clark de venir passer le week-end avec lui, il m'emmène dans un endroit super, à ce qu'il m'a dit… Bisous, à dimanche soir._

_Sarah_

Hermione grogna puis soupira de nouveau en faisant disparaître le petit mot d'un claquement de doigts.

Il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe ce week-end… La brunette se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y resta au moins une heure : lavage de cheveux, épilation, soin du corps, détente etc.

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione s'habilla d'une mini jupe plissée verte sombre, de collants noirs et légèrement transparents, d'un tee-shirt moulant noir à manches longues qui laissait ses épaules nues et de son gilet vert pomme. D'un murmure inaudible ses yeux se maquillèrent de noir et de vert et ses lèvres d'un gloss transparent sucré. Hermione décida de laisser ses cheveux détachés pour lui donner un air plus sauvage et elle enfila divers bijoux : boucles d'oreilles, bracelets, bagues et pendentif…

Décidée, elle enfila enfin des bottines noires aux lacets rouge sombre et sa cape noire à capuchon et elle sortie enfin dans les couloirs encore déserts et froids. Le temps s'étaient nettement rafraîchit et le vent frais s'engouffrait dans les moindres petites fissures des murs du vieux château. Hermione était bien décidée à trouver Potter et à mettre son plan de séduction en marche… Ou pouvait bien t-il se trouver à cette heure là ? Peut être dormait-il encore…

Après avoir fouillé la bibliothèque, la tour d'Astronomie, les couloirs et les toilettes, Hermione se dirigea dans le parc vers le terrain de Quidditch. Personne sur le terrain. Peut être dans les vestiaires alors ? Hermione avait semblé entendre du bruit venant des vestiaires justement… Elle s'approcha résolument et poussa la porte des locaux. Désert aussi. Mais le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui coule se faisait entendre dans les douches. Intriguée et le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se dirigea vers les douches. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte menant à celles ci, le bruit s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ai mit la main sur la poignée.

Draco se trouvait face à Hermione, torse nu, la taille serrée par une serviette verte et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau fraîche. La brunette fut d'abord surprise, elle s'attendait à découvrir n'importe qui sauf Malfoy.

De son côté, Draco était lui aussi surpris de la présence d'Hermione dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ! Après un court silence, il demanda enfin :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ? »

« Je te cherchais. » mentit-elle.

« Ha oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que Sarah m'as dit hier que tu me cherchais aussi… »

Draco eu un sourire. Hermione le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? » répliqua t'elle.

« Non, il te faut ma permission… » plaisanta t-il.

« Très bien, Draco Malfoy, ai-je la permission de te regarder ? » reprit t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

« Tu as même la permission de faire autre chose si tu veux… » murmura t-il.

« Comme quoi par exemple ? » demanda t-elle innocemment.

« Comme ça… »

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit passer dans la salle des douches en prenant soin de refermer à clé la porte derrière lui. Il plaqua ensuite Hermione contre l'un des murs en carrelage bleuté et le dos de la brunette appuya malencontreusement sur l'un des boutons pressoirs qui servaient à actionner les douches, si bien que l'eau tiède vint se déverser sur les deux jeunes gens.

« C'est malin ! » soupira Hermione tandis que ses vêtements s'imprégnaient d'eau et que ses cheveux s'accrochaient le longs de son visage.

« Tu est encore plus sexy comme ça… » susurra Draco à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la brunette et les captura dans un baiser sauvage, presque violent, tandis qu'il gardait les poignets d'Hermione plaquer contre le mur de chaque côtés de sa tête. Hermione répondit au baiser en arquant le dos pour se rapprocher du corps de son assaillant.

Tandis que la douche continuait de couler et de déverser le liquide pur sur l'étrange couple, Draco se retira et regarda Hermione dans les yeux, se délectant de déceler chaque gouttelettes d'eau accrochées à ses cils. Sans prévenir, Hermione poussa le beau blond par terre et se positionna sur lui, de manière à ce que se soit elle, cette fois, qui le bloque à terre.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire… ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Rien pour l'instant… Et toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il la déplaça sur le côté et s'assit à côté d'elle. Dans leurs ébats, la serviette qui était attachée à la taille du jeune homme s'était dénouée et avait glissée sur le côté. Bizarrement, cela ne semblait pas incommoder Hermione de le voir nu et lui non plus. Draco tendit une main vers l'attache qui nouait la cape de la jeune fille sur ses épaules et la détacha, la faisant glisser à terre. Il s'occupa ensuite de réserver le même sort au gilet d'Hermione, à sa jupe, ses collants et son tee-shirt. Quand elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant lui, il esquiva un sourire :

« Ils sont verts… C'est bien, tu as bon goût ! »

Il la prit soudainement et l'allongea sur le dos, et il se positionna ensuite sur elle. Draco l'embrassa fougueusement et elle répondit au baiser avec ardeur, il embrassa ensuite son cou et se délecta de la douceur de sa peau sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Quand le play-boy voulut retirer les sous vêtements de la jeune fille, celle ci réussi à se faufiler hors de sa portée et à se relever. Devant le regard frustré et interrogateur de Draco, Hermione sécha ses vêtements et ses cheveux, se rhabilla, et lui dit enfin :

« On verra ça plus tard, si je perd mon pari, mais j'en doute… Bonne journée… » et elle partit, laissant Draco dans une frustration et une colère froide.

* * *

**Et voilààà ! Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ? Allez, une chtite review, j'attends que ça ! ;) Encore merci à tous de suivre mes fictions, je vous adore ! Et vous savez quoi ? Demain, mardi 17 mai, j'ai 16 ans ! lol bisous à vous tous !**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


End file.
